Con ellallegó el Jazz
by Farah Maysoon
Summary: Ojos verdes y marrones cruzándose por un instante afortunado. Sólo eso fue necesario.


**Uno viejito, que se me había olvidado subir, escrito hace un milenio para un reto del grupo Harmony hasta la Tumba.**

**Disfruten, que este es feliz.**

**Harry Potter y sus personajes le pertenecen a J.K Rowling. **

* * *

**CON ELLA...LLEGÓ EL JAZZ.**

Y con ella llegó el Jazz. Llegó el swing, llegó la noche, el café y las doradas estrellas en París. Aún podían recordar la calle empedrada, las aceras limpias y las pequeñas cafeterías parisinas a reventar de amaneceres y puestas de sol, de tardes de charla y noches de lluvia. De jugo de naranja y de mokas. Ojos verdes y marrones cruzándose por un instante afortunado.

Una sonrisa serena y un rubor apenado. Cabello negro imposible de domar y una melena castaña adorablemente caótica. Todo fue un desayuno, París, Harry y Hermione.

Fue puro y llano amor a primera vista.

Con ella llegó la valentía, una apuesta consigo mismo y el temblor tímido de sus labios. El arrastrar de su silla y sus pasos agigantados hasta su mesa. Sus pestañas sorprendidas y los versos de Borges sobre le mesa.

-¿Puedo sentarme?

Fue el infinito, fue su mohín coqueto y sus dientes blancos mordisqueando sus labios rosados. El segundo que le tomó respirar y dar su respuesta.

-Sí.

Charlas de Baudelaire, de fútbol, de Neruda y muchos desayunos después, fueron suficientes.

Harry se detuvo bajo la farola, motivado por el espeso calor nocturno y los ojos de Hermione perdidos en las estrellas.

-Deberías ser mi novia.

-¿Sólo debería?- ella cruzó los brazos bajo su pecho- ¿No se te está pasando algo por alto? Algo como un: "¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Harry rodó los ojos.

-Hermione, no aceptaré un no por respuesta.

Cenas con los padres de ambos durante las vacaciones, escapadas del trabajo y besos robados en medio de una discusión. Los Rolling Stones, Fitzgerald y Armstrong marcando el ritmo en la radio. Seriedad y diversión, lágrimas, reconciliaciones y un chocolate amargo en la boca. Serenata con Doris Day e incluso tomar clases de baile después de un pisotón vergonzoso en una de las fiestas familiares.

Aguantar a los amigos del otro, reprimir los bostezos de un tema poco interesante, los susurros amorosos cuando se piensa que nadie ha oído.

Estaban listos.

La lluvia cayendo copiosamente, el Sena reflejando la luna, el aroma del pan, el vino y la Torre Eiffel presumiendo su atuendo nocturno de gala. El traje arruinado, el peinado deshecho, las gafas empañadas y el rímel corrido, pero ninguno se había visto más hermoso ante los ojos del otro como hasta ahora.

Harry ignoró el lodo traspasando la tela de su pantalón, llegando hasta su rodilla. Deslizó el anillo de brillantes con dificultad, sintiendo que se le escapaba como si tuviese mantequilla entre los dedos.

-Sé mi esposa, Hermione Granger.

-¿No se te olvida algo, Harry?- pero en su sonrisa y en su mirada no había reproche alguno. Se encogió de hombros.

-¿El brindis?- ella rodó los ojos.

-Olvídalo.

-Olvidando.

Y como todos esperaban, después de conocer la historia, todo fue perfecto. La ceremonia sencilla, el aire frío colándose por los resquicios de las puertas del salón y el cielo nublado. Los ramos de flores frescas inundaban con su aroma.

La nieve cayó en su vestido blanco y el frac negro. La mente se les llenó de las cálidas burbujas doradas del champagne, la sonrisa con la felicidad del otro y sus cuerpos se fundieron en un abrazo torpe y apretado de sus invitados.

Todo fue perfecto. Incluso el incómodo silencio en el auto durante su viaje a su nuevo departamento, su hogar. Ambos fingieron que el temblor en sus manos era por el frío, fingieron que la calefacción no era suficiente y fingieron no darse cuenta de la mentira del otro.

Llegar a la habitación fue liberador, las respiraciones agitadas y el frío del cuerpo derritiéndose ante el calor de la chimenea y el vapor de sus alientos cálidos expuestos ante el leve resplandor del fuego. Las manos de Harry se dirigieron temblorosas a sus hombros incapaces de ir más allá de lo que el temblor de Hermione le permitía, pero sus ojos verdes se abrieron de sorpresa al notar sus cálidas y pequeñas manos tomar las suyas, grandes y frías, entre las suyas, guiándolas por debajo de sus brazos, hasta el final de su pudor y el inicio de su vestido.

-No tengas miedo, Harry- susurró ella, en un suspiro de aliento alentador y un respingo de anticipación al sentir sus dedos helados rozar el cierre de su vestido blanco, como las sabanas sobre el lecho.

-¿No debería estar diciendo yo eso, Hermione?-comenzando a desatar las cintas de su cintura con lentitud y paciencia, grabando a fuego en su mente la manera en que los ojos de su esposa parecían reflejar las estrellas que el techo de molestaba en esconder. Los labios temblorosos y húmedos de Hermione chocaron contra los suyos, llevándose entre mordiscos y besos cualquier intento de mantener la cordura bien puesta.

-¿No deberías dejar de hablar y sólo hacerme el amor?

¿Quién era él, Harry James Potter, como para desobedecer?

Se acercó a ella, fundiendo sus cuerpos en un abrazo desesperado, apenas siendo consciente de si la fuerza que utilizaba era demasiada, pero ella no se quejó en ningún momento, agradeciendo que con su abrazo no permitiera que le fallaran sus piernas temblorosas.

El viejo tocadiscos en la habitación desprendió un brillo de latón con el rayo de la luna, el vinilo más oscuro que la habitación parecía resaltar entre las penumbras, parecía cantarles desde su quietud, anhelante de llenar de música sus almas en el momento más infinito de sus vidas.

Ni Harry ni Hermione se acercaron a él, pero las notas surgieron. Cayeron las notas, cayó la ropa y cayó la vergüenza. Louis Armstrong les recordaba a lo maravilloso que podía llegar a ser el mundo, Ella lo que se sentía caer bajo el hechizo de amor y Doris la felicidad que puede venir de compartir una simple taza de té con un extraño.

Llegó el deseo, llegó el suave tacto de la seda contra su desnudez y llegó el jazz. París dejó de ser una ciudad para convertirse en su hogar, un beso se transformó en mil palabras nunca dichas, una mirada la felicidad total y un diente de león abandonado en la acera pudo volverse la rosa más hermosa sobre Francia, Europa y la tierra entera.

Jamás unos ojos le habían gritado tanto amor a Hermione como cuando se entregó a él. Jamás un te quiero sonó tan verdadero como cuando Harry lo escuchó en su oído, extraviado entre el toque de sus manos y el temblor de sus pies.

Jamás se habían sentido tan cerca de las estrellas ni habían sentido un sueño tan vivo.

A Harry no le gustaban las pecas, pero descubrió que le encantaba contarlas con sus besos si estaban en la espalda de Hermione. Ella rió al descubrir que debajo de la oreja era un punto mortal de cosquillas para Harry. Descubrieron como amar y sentirse amados de una manera que dejaba bastante atrás a sus demás maneras de amarse. Como lidiar con nuevo tipo de cansancio y un nuevo tipo de satisfacción.

Cómo llevarse el uno al otro entre sus brazos hasta la cima del cielo.

Y al fin, cuando Hermione cayó rendida en su pecho, con los rizos salvajes, el maquillaje hecho un desastre y su nombre eclipsado en un suspiro de placer, supo que con ella lo tenía todo. Todo lo que pudo haber deseado y todo que pudo haber obtenido del mundo entero. Un tesoro en bruto que se sentía bien con su sencillez, sin darse cuenta de que eso sólo la hacía resaltar más entre la gente, siendo una mota de explosivo color entre las escalas de gris que eran todos a su alrededor.

Paseó lenta y suavemente su uña por la espalda de su amante dormida, agradeciendo a cualquiera que hubiese estado dispuesto a escucharlo. Por ponerla en su camino, a ella, su tozudez, su síndrome de sabelotodo y sus suaves ronquidos, sus extraños antojos nocturnos y su tendencia a llorar con las películas cursis, su obsesión por el jazz, la lectura complicada y su comprensión ante el tema de un cabello imposible de peinar. Por haber tenido la paciencia de controlar a sus hormonas adolescentes, por poder compartir la experiencia de la primera vez con ella.

La besó en la frente, sintiéndose verdaderamente feliz desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Se quedó dormido, sintiendo el latir de su corazón contra su pecho, su respiración alborotando su cabello y la campanilla de la cafetería parisina resonando en sus oídos. Su primera sonrisa grabada en la retina y su beso sellado en sus labios permanentemente.

Con ella llegó el Jazz. Llegó el swing, llegó la noche, el café y las doradas estrellas en París y el recuerdo de la acidez del zumo cítrico en la punta de la lengua, combinado con el moka de Hermione, la cinta verde en su cabello, el sol poniéndose y saliendo de sus ojos y la lluvia salada corriendo por su frente. Sus propios ojos verdes y los marrones de ella encontrándose en un segundo afortunado.

Recorrió la calle empedrada, la acera limpia y los escaparates cristalinos en sus sueños, sonriendo al saber que su felicidad lo esperaba sentada, leyendo a Whitman en un local a la vuelta de la esquina.

* * *

**Si quieren, dejen review. De preferencia, dejen review.**

**Por favor, dejen review.**

**Review.**

**Sin más que decir (review) se despide, su amable vecina**

**FARAH MAYSOON (review)**

**"El cisne blanco"...en teoría.**


End file.
